


Tease

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2013 [13]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Bubblegum gets ready for a speech, but Marceline interrupts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

She glided into the room and hovered right behind her girlfriend.  
  
"Not now, Marcie, I have to get ready for a speech," said the princess who was changing into her gown.  
  
"If not now, then when?" whispered Marceline as she stopped Princess Bubblegum from putting on the dress. The princess was in her bra and panties, and was giving Marceline a look that was sour than, well, sour candies.  
  
"Hey, don't frown," said the vampire queen as she kissed the corner of Bonni's mouth.  The princess relented and let Marceline kiss her on the lips.  
  
To Marceline's surprise, the princess deepened the kiss and tugged for her to float down onto the bed.  She obeyed and Bonni climbed on top of her. The princess was brushing hair off her face now as they stared at each other intently, both knowing what would come next.  
  
The princess, not being the prude Marceline thought she once was, began unbuttoning the vampire queen's jeans. Marceline stayed still as Bonni took them off for her. The princess gently tugged Marceline's panties--  
  
\--Knock, knock.  
  
"Excuse me, Princess? Are you ready?" Peppermint Butler's voice floated from behind the door.  
  
"Just one second!" said Bonni as she smirked at the frustrated and annoyed look on Marceline's face. "I'll be out in a minute!"  
  
The princess kissed her girlfriend and carefully bit the vampire queen gently on the lip before she climbed off the bed. Marceline sat up and rolled her eyes, "Your royal duties always get in the way of our fun."  
  
"We'll continue this later," winked Bonni. "You know I have duties to attend to... during the day, at least." In one swift motion, she put on her dress and fetched her crown. "But... I'm all yours at night," she whispered before exiting the room.  
  
The vampire queen shook her head in amusement, but said, loudly enough for Princess Bubblegum (and Peppermint Butler) to hear down the hall, "You're such a tease."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just go dig a hole and die in embarrassment because I didn't edit this and it sounds awful--and what was going to happen next--and ok--I'll just post it and go away now.


End file.
